


Last Time

by ShinobiCyrus



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Belligerent Sexual Tension, F/F, Hate Sex, HateShip, High School, I Blame Tumblr, I have No Excuse, In which Valerie finds out Danny's secret, Locker Room, Mild Sexual Content, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, Short & Sweet, Yuri, and doesn't take it well, secret makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 06:39:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinobiCyrus/pseuds/ShinobiCyrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's gonna be the last time, this time, you hear me? No matter how many times you kiss me I still hate y- I didn't stay stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Time

It always ended with someone walking away, with Sam promising herself that it would be last time.

A week after Sam walked out of the girl's bathroom with her lipstick hurriedly reapplied, she takes her lunch tray outside and tries to find wherever Danny and Tuck decided to settle down to eat, but she ends up running into Valerie first.

She knows she should just keep going, but she can’t. The confrontation is a compulsion, a challenge. Like being subjected to sexist jocks or listening to hyper-fundamentalist radio hosts- there are just some things that Sam can’t let go.  _Won’t_.

Because as much as Sam tried, as much as she begrudgingly admired Valerie for her strength, she will  _never_  forgive her for almost killing Tucker with a stray rocket, for all the times Danny collapsed in her room in the dead of night bleeding green because he held back, for breaking her best friend’s heart.

Sam truly and utterly hates her, and sure as hell doesn’t plan to pull any punches.

Somehow it ends up with  _her_  being pushed into a tree, getting rough bark scratch her back while Valerie kisses her with bruising lips like they’re attacking each other. When the bell rings Sam watches her go, picks up her uneaten lunch off the ground, and she promises herself that it won’t happen again.

Two days later it’s Sam that has her up against a brick wall behind the school this time, grabs her by the wrists and pins them above her head. She crushes their chests together, and makes a point of devouring Valerie’s throat after she makes a smart-ass comment about the goth-girl playing vampire and knows she wins when she coaxes an angry, frustrated moan out of her.

She walks away smug knowing she had the last word. She’s won, game over, no point in it continuing.

Eight days after that, Sam’s killing time in study hall browsing the library’s perpetually neglected Women’s Studies section, and they end up surprising each other reaching for the same book about Joan of Arc. Sam’s nose gets shoved between Helen Keller and Elen Key, Valerie pressing against her back, teeth on her ear and hands up her shirt.

After study hall Danny asks her how she cut her lip. She shrugs and doesn't explain it was the only way to keep quiet.

It’s barely three class periods later at last bell. Sam waits for her in the stairwell to confront her, wrestles her into a secluded corner under the stairs and is just as ungentle with Valerie’s fuller chest as she had been in the library.

In four days time it’s the bathroom again. Sam is sitting on the sink with her feet hooked around the back of Valerie’s legs. Hands stroke Sam’s thighs and sneak up her skirt.

No more, this has to stop. Because it’s toxic, the way their hard angry looks and biting remarks in the hall was slowly turning into a dance; growling predators circling, weighing, wary, anticipating, hungry.

Six more school days in gym glass. Valerie and Sam are the two best girl athletes and come time for basketball they’re put on opposing sides to balance the teams. Sam accidentally mis-throws a pass and hits Valerie. She knocks Sam down as she barrels past and scores with a slam dunk.

In the showers Sam washes off sweat and resolutely stares at the wall and nothing but the wall.

The rest of the girls are eager to change out of their smelly gym clothes and head to lunch. Sam feels a gnawing worm in her belly, heavy like a stone and more painful than hunger, and dresses slowly in a distracted daze.

She didn’t even realize that all the girls had filed out until she heard nothing but a single shower shut off and mark the echoing absence of other voices. Valerie walks by wrapped in a towel while Sam grabs her bag to leave.

Valerie hits her hard with her shoulder as she passes. The girl is strong enough to stumble her. Sam growls and shoves her, towel or no towel.

“Watch it!”

Valerie keeps one hand tight on towel and glares at Sam under dripping bangs. “Why don’t  _you_  watch it, you fucking necrophile.”

Sam had learned the hard way to keep her nails trim so they wouldn’t bloody her clenched fists. “What the hell did you just call me?”

“You damn well heard me, ghost-lover.”

“Oh that is  _rich_  coming from you!” She gets into Valerie’s personal space and remembers too late that she forgot to put on her boots. She doesn’t let that stop her and looks right up at her, challenging. “You got something to say to me, then say it.”

Valerie meets her challenge, strands of ebony hair heavy with wet like a wild, thorny headdress. “I don’t have shit to say to you. How ‘bout you just run back to that lying half-human freak and get the hell outta my fa-”

Something in her snaps, Sam fists the towel near Valerie’s chest and shoves her up against the locker. Her top gets damp and Sam can smell the fresh scent of strawberry shampoo through the haze of her rage. “You don’t talk about him that, do you hear me? You don’t even  _mention_  him, so keep your goddamn mouth shut!”

She sneers every syllable. “Why don’t you  _make_  me, you b-”

Sam mashes their mouths together, smothers and sucks her lips plump and punishes her probing tongue by trapping it briefly between her teeth. Valerie’s got a grip on one of her wrists and another on her shoulder, not pushing her away but not letting her come closer.

Their wrestling kisses turn into nipping teeth and Valerie takes one of Sams’ hands and forces it down between their bodies. Her fingers feel the hem of the towel and then are enveloped in a soft, wet furnace that Sam only knows personally.

Their noses are milliliters apart. Valerie bites her own lip and snarls at her, angry and demanding. “Come on,  _move._  Come on, come on…”

She does, but only because she has absolute control literally at her fingertips. Sam feels Valerie’s knee poke her thigh; with no boots the height difference lets the knee nudge a spot under her skirt and trips a current up her belly and tingles her spine and before she can stop herself Sam straddles Valerie’s thigh, starts rubbing that spot against it like it’s an unbearable itch.

They breathe hard and glare at each other, jade and violet daggers daring the other to look away, to blink. Valerie’s leg feels wet and her grip on Sam’s wrist clenches tighter. “I said come  _on,_  loser. Fucking  _do it…_ ”

Her hand hurts but Sam doesn’t care. She wants to break her down, shatter her control, wants to hear her whine and mewl, wants to make her surrender- she wants Valerie’s knees on the tile and her smug face between her legs so she call pull her hair and…and…

Valerie’s nails cut into her arm and Sam feels like she’s dissolving from the inside out. She bites down hard on a dark, bare shoulder to smother herself and make Valerie cry out just as the klaxon of the bell blares off the brick and lockers.

They’re late for lunch.

Both girls are shaking and panting, resting against opposites sides of the locker banks. They look across from each other and see a creature barely sated, a fire never quenched, never satisfied.

Sam’s aching hand is sticky and trembling and she sits down on the cold floor to spare legs solid as rubber while Valerie turns her back on her and lets the towel fall as she changes.

Dressed and not betraying her tender shoulder, she closes her locker and tells it, “Hope you and my leg had fun, Manson, ‘cause that’s never going to happen again.”

Sam watches her leave and says, “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> A short thing I wrote when I was in a sour mood. It didn't really help, but at least the writing turned out decent.


End file.
